1. Field
One or more aspects of example embodiments of the present disclosure relate to display devices and methods of manufacturing a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various display devices used in multimedia devices, such as televisions, mobile phones, navigations, computer monitors, and/or game consoles, are being developed. Display devices provide an image having information (e.g., predetermined information) to a user. The display devices include an area (display area) configured to display the image on the front, and an area (non-display area) that does not display an image. The non-display area is recognized by the user as a colored bezel (or edge).
The bezel of the display device may be defined by a deco member, which is disposed on a surface (e.g., one surface) of strengthened glass or reinforced plastic. The deco member is formed by directly printing an ink layer (hereinafter, referred to as a “printing method”) or by attaching a film on which a print layer is disposed, on the surface of the strengthened glass or reinforced plastic (hereinafter, referred to as a “lamination method”).
The above information disclosed in this Background section is for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and therefore, it may contain information that does not constitute prior art.